<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One by Tabbynerdicat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545583">Day One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat'>Tabbynerdicat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aphrodisiac Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, aphrodisiac, polysexual relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin created a powerful aphrodisiac to complete his training as a potion maker- he didn't mean for Chase to collide with him and send the potion sprawling, turning the entire living room into a hazard zone. Now, anyone who comes downstairs gets a full dose of the most potent aphrodisiac known to man. What are they going to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Everyone/Everyone, Jackieboy Man/Jameson Jackson, Marvin the Magnificent/Jackieboy Man, Marvin the magnificent/Chase Brody, Robbie the Zombie/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aphrodisiac Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Careful..." Marvin muttered under his breath, glancing cautiously around him to check that the coast was clear. The potion in his hands wasn't one to be trifled with- already he'd been subject to its effects, slaving away by his cauldron for hours on end as he felt his blood pumping ever faster, his body growing warmer... He'd adapted to it, but the feeling was still intense, bordering on painful even- it wasn't often he dismissed this kind of pent-up need for so long. The lack of blood flowing back to his brain was more than a little bit frightening, his vision swimming vaguely around the edges of his weary eyes...</p><p>But he'd breathe through it. It was all part of the mastery, of conquering the art of potion making. He just had to <em>breathe</em> through this, and it would all be-</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Marvin gasped sharply and tried to catch the vial as it slipped out of his loose grip, but it was too late- the fizzing red potion had spilled onto his hands, his robes- and to his utter dismay, all over the man who'd bumped into him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p><em>"Fuck</em>..." Marvin breathed, catching himself on the wall as he felt his blood sinking from his cheeks, the sickeningly sweet aroma of the aphrodisiac now twice, thrice as strong, and-</p><p><em>"Shit</em>!" Chase cursed as Marvin crumpled, fainting without warning on the stairs. The red potion he'd been carrying was soaking through the carpet- it smelled of some kind of perfume, some kind of... flower? It tingled in Chase's nose and he sneezed violently, feeling his chest and heart start to pulse and race- his thighs clenched, and his head swam, and he stumbled backwards out of instinct and <em>fear</em>.</p><p>"Hey, what- ah, <em>shit</em>... he's not dead, is he?"</p><p>"Get <em>back</em>," Chase warned, covering his nose quickly, his cheeks flushed red from a mix of embarrassment and... something <em>else</em>. "Don't breathe it in, it's some kind of... fuckin'... sex potion..."</p><p>Anti's brows furrowed and he folded his arms, staring curiously at the sight that beheld him. Marvin had evidently collapsed and he was unconscious, but his chest was still moving, so that was a good sign. A small vial of something red (that Anti would <em>not</em> take the blame for getting in the carpet) had smashed, broken under Chase's feet. Chase himself was panting, breathing heavily, his face all red and his eyes glazed over. Even Robbie, who'd been sitting quietly in the corner of the room, had come over to see what all the commotion was.</p><p>"He fainted from a sex potion?" Anti uttered dully, raising an eyebrow. "Chase, I don't-"</p><p>"Look, man, I don't know why he fainted but you need to-"</p><p>It hit him.</p><p>Anti practically <em>felt</em> his pupils dilating, the sickly sweet scent washing over him, his skin starting to sweat and his throat growing ever more slick with blood. He shuddered out a breath, his muscles clenching- he could <em>feel</em> the growing pressure in his abdomen like it was something straight out of a horror movie. This... shit, this wasn't <em>natural</em>. He finally understood why Chase was so panicked...</p><p>"Fuck..." Anti managed, and it was all his brain could really come up with after such a sudden shock. "O-okay, uh... we should get Henrik."</p><p>Chase nudged Marvin's leg with his shoe, not seeming to want to get any closer- Anti supposed he couldn't blame him for that- and the magician didn't budge. He let out a long, low groan- and to Anti's horror, he felt something within him <em>spike</em>. Arousal? Pleasure?</p><p>He didn't know, and he didn't <em>want</em> to know.</p><p>"You alright, buddy?" Chase asked, his voice more husky than usual. "Marv, you... <em>shit</em>, Anti, we can't leave him here."</p><p>Anti was about to speak, but a small whimper reminded him that the three of them weren't exactly alone in the room right now. He whipped his head around and saw Robbie approaching them, skin shining with a cold sweat, eyes confused, wide, and filled with something intense. Oh, this was <em>bad</em>.</p><p>"Take Robbie upstairs and warn the rest of 'em that they can't come down here," Anti commanded, dragging Chase back by the collar of his shirt. "I'll find Henrik- just... for the love of God, Chase, watch where you're fuckin' <em>going</em>..."</p><p>Chase let out a shuddering, nervous breath. This was hard- <em>he</em> was hard, and painfully so. It was a guilty feeling, a feeling of shame- but he swallowed down his worries, knowing that for once in his life, Anti was right. Henrik would know what to do, and it was best that everyone else just stayed out of it.</p><p>"Will do," Chase agreed, stumbling to his feet and grabbing Robbie's wrist gently, guiding him upstairs. "C'mon, buddy, let's get outta here..."</p><p>Anti let out a long, weary sigh. "Alright, Marv, you've <em>really </em>outdone yourself this time..."</p><hr/><p>Robbie wasn't an idiot- he <em>knew</em> what this feeling was, and he knew that he definitely hadn't prompted it himself. It must have been something in the air, something he'd <em>breathed</em>- but it wasn't getting any less troubling as Chase led him away from the scene. He could feel a pit of arousal brewing in his abdomen, he could feel his fingers twitching with the need to <em>touch</em>... Oh, God, what was <em>wrong</em> with him?</p><p>"It's... strange," Robbie started, trying to voice his concerns to Chase. "Feels... <em>weird</em>."</p><p>"Hang in there," Chase assured him, something sympathetic in his unusually deep tone. "We've just gotta stay up here, and it'll all be... ah, <em>fuck</em>, dammit..."</p><p>Robbie stared curiously at Chase as he grumbled something under his breath, lifting his shirt over his head and striding purposefully towards the laundry. Robbie could see remnants of something bright red that had stained his clothes.</p><p>"Sorry Robbie, I... I've gotta change," Chase muttered, shaking his head. "I've got the fuckin' stuff all over me..."</p><p>Robbie tried politely averting his eyes as Chase stripped to his underwear, right there in the hall- he probably didn't want to contaminate his room with whatever he'd spilled onto himself, whatever was <em>causing</em> this strange feeling of pure unbridled <em>want</em>. And no wonder the effects hadn't lessened at all...</p><p>Robbie opened his eyes a fraction too soon- he caught a glimpse of Chase's tummy, his toned arms as he pulled on a new change of clothes, and he felt himself shiver. <em>No</em>. No, he wasn't going to do this, not like <em>this</em>... He blinked to interrupt his roaming gaze, eyes snapping up again to Chase's face, fidgeting with his own striped shirt to keep himself busy. He <em>really</em> needed to calm down.</p><p>"You all good there?" Chase asked him, clearly worried. "You're not gonna pass out like Marv, right? God, he must have been hit by the brunt of it... let me know if you feel faint, okay?"</p><p>"... Okay," Robbie agreed solemnly, letting Chase take his hand once more. "Feel... needy."</p><p>"I know, bud, I know..." Chase soothed, squeezing Robbie's hand reassuringly. "None of us planned on this- I'm gonna lock the laundry up and we'll go warn Jackie and JJ, alright?"</p><p>Thankfully, Chase didn't stop to consider Robbie's lack of a response, and didn't notice the way that Robbie's wandering eyes had travelled to the very obvious tent in his new change of trousers. It wasn't as though it was easy to miss, but Robbie still felt guilty for staring, still felt hollow inside at the realisation that he'd likely never be able to look at Chase the same way again. He'd always been fascinated by these things, yes, but in more of a curious sense- Robbie didn't have a pulse, he couldn't <em>get</em> an erection if he tried... but he was <em>more </em>than just curious now.</p><p>He <em>wanted</em> it. And that was terrifying...</p><p>Chase knocked sharply on Jackie and JJ's door- the two shared a room in the large house, simply because they found each other to be good company. Jackie was the one who answered, his hair half-done and his hoodie thrown over the foot of his bed. Jameson gave the newcomers a cheerful little wave, but the smile on his face quickly dropped. Perhaps their expressions betrayed how serious the situation had become.</p><p>"What's up?" Jackie asked, instantly aware that something was going on. "Are Marv and Anti fighting over who ate the avocado salad again?"</p><p>"Oh, I wish," Chase sighed regretfully. He tugged Robbie's arm, leading him into the room and sitting him on JJ's bed, following suit not long after. "You shouldn't go downstairs, Marvin made some kind of aphrodisiac that was powerful enough to knock him out."</p><p>"Ah. That's why you've got the angriest boner I've literally ever seen," Jackie noted, obviously trying to make light of the situation. His teasing smile faded, however, when Chase gave him a grim nod of acceptance.</p><p>"Yep..."</p><p>"Well... is there anythin' I can do to help?" Jackie asked, growing more concerned. "Is Marv alright? What about Robbie?"</p><p>"Just 'cause Robbie can't get hard doesn't mean he can't get horny," Chase deadpanned, squeezing Robbie's hand supportively. "He's been affected by it too- so has Anti, and... as far as I know, Marvin's still passed out on the stairs..."</p><p><em>"What?!"</em> Jackie hissed indignantly, eyes somewhat blazing. "<em>Chase</em>, you can't just leave him down there-"</p><p>"Well <em>what else</em> was I supposed to do?!" Chase snapped, muscles tensing all over, brushing against Robbie's arm in a way that left the younger ego more than a little flustered. Oh, thank God for his inability to blush...</p><p>Jameson tapped Jackie on the shoulder, signing something Robbie couldn't quite comprehend in his state of hazy arousal. It was hard to focus on any one detail, hard to follow the conversation, when all he could think about was someone else's warm, firm touch on his skin. <em>Oh</em>, no... he felt the neediness growing, the urge to move his hips, the agonising tingling sensation trickling down his spine... he <em>needed</em> it.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"Robbie, are you okay?"</p><p>His gaze snapped up to Jackie's, his eyes burning with something he could recognise as glassy tears, but they weren't tears of sadness. Jackie seemed to know that- he seemed to stare <em>right</em> into Robbie's mind, seeing all of the wanton thoughts and desires dwelling there, looking right past his terrible poker face and-</p><p>"I think you should lie down," Jackie suggested, obviously concerned. "You don't look so good..."</p><p>"His room's on the ground floor, Jackie, he can't go there..." Chase sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I don't wanna chance something happening to him, not after what happened to Marv... look, you can take my bed, okay? That cool with you?"</p><p>Robbie shouldn't have nodded, in hindsight. He shouldn't have agreed to that, he should have <em>known</em> better than to accept the offer when he was so needy and pent-up and <em>desperate</em>. He was led by Chase to the older man's room, tucked in nicely, promised that it would all be over soon... but it wouldn't be. Robbie's fingers clenched in the sheets of Chase's bed, sheets he probably hadn't washed in weeks- they smelled musky and sweet, they smelled like <em>him</em>. Thoughts flashed through Robbie's mind, thoughts far from innocent...</p><p><em>Chase, his warm hands roaming Robbie's thighs, his voice echoing through Robbie's mind as he kissed, nipped, pinched at his skin. Lying here, held down by the sheer weight of Chase's heated body as he pressed him harder, further into the mattress that smelled so much like him... he wanted it to smell like </em>them<em>. He wanted to leave his mark here, he...</em></p><p>Robbie whined, burying his face in Chase's pillow. The door was long-closed, the voices passed, he was left all alone with his desires and <em>nothing</em> to relieve them. Nothing but... <em>no</em>, he wouldn't. Chase wouldn't want him to. This would all pass eventually, he just had to stay strong. He could do this. Right?</p><p>Presently, Robbie had never been less certain...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Doesn't Look Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right," Jackie huffed as soon as Chase had closed his bedroom door. "I can carry Marvin to the bathroom so we can wash off the aphrodisiac, maybe then he'll come to..."</p><p>Chase let out a low whistle, shaking his head solemnly. "Yeah, I- I don't think that's a good idea, man. It's probably best if you don't breathe in the fumes..."</p><p>"You think I'm some kind of pussy-ass bitch?" Jackie challenged him, folding his arms. "I can handle a little aphrodisiac, Chase- living with unfulfilled sexual tension is somethin' I'm used to..."</p><p>Chase blinked, the statement taking him off-guard. "... <em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Forget it," Jackie sighed, beckoning Chase to follow him down the hall. "Don't worry about how I'm gonna handle it, just show me where the idiot concussed himself..."</p><p>He'd thought that maybe sharing something equally as personal would partially make up for his earlier comment about Chase's junk- but clearly the other man was too stressed about the mishap downstairs to pick up on the meaning behind Jackie's words. Gah, cis men really could be clueless sometimes...</p><p>It wasn't hard to notice that Chase's libido was growing stronger- Jackie could see that his cheeks were perpetually flushed and warm, his pupils wide, his veins popping out at the pressure coursing through his body. But Jackie felt confident that he could handle this. What, really, was there to worry about? Being a little unsatisfied? Please, Jackie was no stranger to coping with long periods of <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Right, right..." Chase muttered, reluctantly following Jackie past the assorted doors in the hallway. "He's on the other staircase, just... <em>please</em> be careful."</p><p>Jackie rolled his eyes, rounding the corner and stepping down the carpeted stairs. "It's not the end of the world for me if I get a sudden urge to fuck, Chase, it-"</p><p>"I'm not talking about that." Chase interrupted, something apprehensive in his tone. "It's not <em>that</em>, it... Look, Jackie, Marvin was knocked out by whatever was in that vial, and I don't want it to happen to you as well, and..."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Jackie turned, slightly ashamed, looking into Chase's eyes. They were full of lust, sure, but behind it was concern- he was only worried about something bad happening to Jackie as well. That... that was perfectly reasonable.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so jumpy today?</em>
</p><p>"... Sorry, Chase," Jackie sighed, bringing Chase in for a brief hug. "I know ye mean well..."</p><p>"Just be careful down there," Chase huffed. It was obvious that he wanted this over as soon as possible, and... well, Jackie couldn't blame him.</p><p>"Okay," Jackie agreed. "C'mon..."</p><hr/><p>"I would <em>prefer </em>it if you knocked."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We've got a situation, Doc- Marv's knocked himself out with a lust potion and everyone that goes into the living room is gonna get <em>really</em> horny if we don't fix it."</p><p>Henrik raised an eyebrow at him, looking nothing short of annoyed, almost as if he was wondering whether Anti was being serious or not. He was sitting at his desk, slumped over, a mug of cold coffee set down beside his paperwork. He'd probably been awake in here for hours, but Anti didn't care about that- not when for once, there was a <em>real</em> problem to deal with.</p><p>"... Why did Marvin have an aphrodisiac in the living room?" Henrik muttered, pressing his fingers to his temples and sighing solemnly. "Nein, do not tell me... what exactly do you expect <em>me</em> to do about it?"</p><p>Anti let out an indignant huff, staring the older man down. "Uh, <em>something</em>? Every time <em>I</em> try to fix a situation you tell me I should leave it to the professionals, so here I am. You're a professional, aren't you?"</p><p>"Not in matters of potions or aphrodisiacs, no..." Henrik uttered. He stiffened in his chair, his nostrils flaring- when he met Anti's eyes again, there was something more behind them. Fire, and ice- it was a cold stare of utter contempt.</p><p>Henrik let out a groan of muffled disappointment. "<em>Please</em> tell me you did not bring traces of the potion into my place of work..."</p><p>Oh. Was Anti supposed to wash his hands after he'd grabbed Chase? Huh, maybe <em>that </em>was why he was so frustrated, even after leaving the living room...</p><p>"Sorry," Anti shrugged, clearly not really sorry at all. "Are you gonna come help or not? Marv's not responding to our touch, so we figured you-"</p><p>"I will <em>help</em> you, fine..." Henrik grumbled, getting reluctantly to his feet. "Keeping up with your silly antics is an unnecessary strain on my mental health, but it is <em>fine</em>... where is he? Did he hit his head on anything sharp?"</p><p>"He's passed out on the stairs, he just looks like he took too much of a whiff of the stuff," Anti advised, walking back out and into the living room again. Already he could sense his body growing more tense with arousal, his nose twitching with the stench of flowery perfume, his jeans tightening unwittingly. Damn... this potion didn't mess around, huh?</p><p>Henrik muttered something incoherent and likely obscene under his breath as he advanced towards the scene of the accident, drawing his coat more tightly around his chest, panting as if he was growing exhausted- but Anti could tell that it was simply the potion causing him to feel a sudden rush. It was exhilarating, and Anti might even say he liked it- but now wasn't really the time to be crude with his conversation topics.</p><p>They rounded the corner, and-</p><p>"Chase, <em>what</em> are you doing?" Anti huffed, <em>something </em>grating on his last nerves. "I told ye to go upstairs- shit, what's <em>Jackie</em> doin' down here?"</p><p>"Hello to you too, bitch," Jackie huffed, carrying Marvin's unusually rigid body quite easily in his arms. "We're takin' him to the bathroom to wash the stuff off of him-"</p><p>"That is not a good idea," Henrik interrupted, voice somewhat... rougher, than usual. It had no business being such a turn-on for Anti, and Henrik <em>certainly</em> had no business suddenly looking so-</p><p>
  <em>No, no, fucking damn it!</em>
</p><p>Anti wouldn't let the stupid potion cloud his mind like this- he had <em>standards</em>. And Henrik, as much as Anti <em>almost</em> respected him, was well outside of his ideal range.</p><p>"If you rinse the potion into the water supply it will continue filtering through," Henrik warned, staring with disdain at the red stain on the carpet. "It will affect everyone who showers or drinks the tap water in this house..."</p><p>"Oh, brilliant," Anti muttered. "Well, what do we do about it then?"</p><p>"If we rinse him outside the potion will likely remain in the ground and seep through it," Henrik suggested. "It will possibly contaminate other sources of water eventually but no immediate harm will be done. Eventually the effects of the potion must wear off..."</p><p>"Then I'll take him outside," Jackie decided, striding in the direction of the back door. He seemed especially eager to get this over with, and Anti supposed that was perfectly reasonable. The sooner Marvin came to, the sooner Anti could stop having these <em>goddamn</em> irrational thoughts about Henrik pinning him against a wall, nipping at his throat, using those strong, muscular arms to hold him and keep him from making the slightest-</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Anti hissed, tugging at his hair, though the action didn't do much to soothe his hungry thoughts. "Fuckin'... I <em>hate</em> this..."</p><p>"I as well," Henrik agreed under his breath, pushing past Anti without a care, tugging his coat even further around to hide the insistently growing bulge in his pants. "Let us leave before we do something we will surely regret..."</p><p>"I'll have you know that <em>I</em> am perfectly capable of controlling my urges," Anti huffed, cheeks burning at the brief touch, embarrassed that out of <em>everyone </em>he could have chosen to fantasise about it was the <em>goddamn</em> prick of a scientist...</p><p>Henrik, despite being incredibly uncomfortable, managed to let out a snort. "Oh, you have <em>urges</em> towards me, hm?"</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you."</em>
</p><p>"Is that what you want?"</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to be a tease?</em>
</p><p>Anti scoffed and turned on his heel, not answering that question for fear of betraying something he <em>knew</em> he didn't actually feel. He didn't <em>like</em> the old fart, he <em>didn't</em>... it was the potion playing tricks on him.</p><p>He <em>didn't</em> want to shove Henrik to the ground and rip away his clothes, and mark him up all over. He <em>didn't</em> want Henrik to scream his name, and he <em>definitely</em> didn't want to ride the doctor's cock until neither of them could stand straight.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Henrik followed him, tapping him on the shoulder- he looked concerned, but Anti could only see something condescending behind those eyes. <em>What now?</em> Was he here to pressure a response out of him, humiliate him, expose him to the rest of them as some kind of dirty perverted-?</p><p>"I did not mean to offend you," Henrik sighed solemnly. "I am sorry... We are all very, er... on-edge, you see..."</p><p>The one thing Anti could never stand about Henrik's apologies was that he always painted himself as the victim. <em>Pathetic</em>. Of <em>course </em>Anti didn't like him, he couldn't even own up to his own mistakes...</p><p>"Trust me, I've <em>noticed</em>," Anti hissed, spiteful as ever.</p><p>Henrik truly <em>was </em>sorry- he shouldn't have tried to poke fun, not in a scenario like <em>this</em>... as much as potions and magic baffled him, he had to remember that playing with other people's highly strung emotions was not exactly <em>kind</em>. For all he knew, Anti really <em>was</em> experiencing strange urges that were entirely out of his control. He really should be more mindful...</p><p>"Take off his clothes," Henrik commanded with a sigh, drawing up a lawn chair so that Jackie could prop Marvin up. "They will all be contaminated with the potion- Chase, will you take them to the laundry?"</p><p>"Got it," Chase swallowed, fiddling with the hem of Marvin's shirt. Something about this felt... wrong. Like they were taking advantage of him, even though it was just a matter of safety- he checked Marvin's bleary eyes for a sign of discontentment, but the older man just seemed distant. Unfocused...</p><p>"You alright with this?" Chase asked him lowly, trying not to breathe in the freshly potent smell of the aphrodisiac on Marvin's clothes. "C'mon, talk to me buddy..."</p><p>"Just... take 'm off..." Marvin mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. His unfocused eyes turned to glance vaguely at Chase, glazed and full of unwitting tears. "'M <em>sorry...</em>"</p><p>"I shouldn't have bumped into you," Chase dismissed him, sliding off Marvin's shirt and shivering when he brushed a soaked through pool of the red potion. His jeans grew ever tighter, and his fingertips tingled with anticipation- but he shoved the unwanted feelings down and unbuckled Marvin's belt. The magician let out a stifled, blissful groan at the friction. Despite everything telling him he shouldn't like hearing this, Chase felt his heart rate spike in pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>He slid Marvin's trousers down, trying not to look at the painfully obvious bulge in his boxers, shoes and socks following until he was sitting there in nothing but his underwear. Chase hesitated, not wanting to do anything to make Marvin uncomfortable- but Jackie tsked disapprovingly at his reluctance.</p><p>"Marv, I'm gonna take your pants off, okay?" Jackie probed. Marvin managed a slight inclination of his head- a nod? Jackie certainly seemed to think so. He shimmied Marvin's boxers down, and with hardly any warning, Marvin's aching cock sprang free.</p><p>In any other circumstances, it might have been arousing- but this time everyone's mouths were agape in horror. Oh, <em>no</em>... Anti and Chase winced in sympathy and Henrik made a noise of alarm, and Jackie couldn't even find the words to say, trying his best to avert his eyes. Marvin was hard- but it was a kind of hard that none of them had ever witnessed before. His shaft was red, his tip weeping, his veins popping out unnaturally along the sides. The area around his groin was flushed impossibly red, everything looking inflamed and <em>agonising</em>, and when nobody made to tear their eyes away, Marvin let out a strangled sigh.</p><p>"Why don't you take a picture, huh?" Marvin growled, bending over as though he was trying to hide his ailment from view.</p><p>"I- I am sorry," Henrik immediately apologised, shaking his head. "Mein Gott, Marvin, this is not <em>good</em>... you are not feeling sickly, are you? You have to warn me if you feel like vomiting, alright? Chase, schnell! Fetch him some fresh clothes- light and airy, if you will..."</p><p>"On it," Chase agreed, giving Marvin one last look of pity. "Sorry, man, I-"</p><p>"<em>Go</em>," Marvin huffed, closing his eyes in shame. "Just... fucking <em>go</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Propositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase sighed to himself, holding his nose as he made to dispose of the sweet-smelling clothing, shoving it into the hamper with his previous change of clothes. The scent alone was enough to drive him mad, to make him feel so caught up in his head that he doubted this was even <em>real</em>. But of course it was real, and Marvin was suffering, all because of <em>him</em>, and...</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Chase shuddered in frustration, his spine tingling with newfound arousal as he threw Marvin's shirt into the hamper. This situation had no right being so nauseatingly good at mixing what he wanted with what he <em>loathed</em>. It was wrong to stand here and let the scents overwhelm him- it was <em>wrong</em> to think about Marvin sitting out there all desperate and needy, so horny that it was painful for him to even move.</p><p>It was wrong to think about sitting in that chair, lowering Marvin onto his lap, whispering reassurances into his ear that everything was going to be alright, all while fucking him on his desperate, straining-</p><p>"No." Chase shivered. "<em>No</em>, I can't just... damn it."</p><p>He couldn't go another moment like this- he couldn't spend another second so fucking <em>needy</em> that he was ignoring how dire and dangerous the situation really was, he... he didn't trust himself not to <em>snap</em> if this kept up.</p><p>
  <em>I need to get rid of this tension.</em>
</p><p>It... wasn't like they could blame him, right? He was so pent up and he couldn't think straight, and if rubbing one out would do <em>anything</em> to alleviate the pressure, surely it would be worth it? Just a quick wank in his bedroom, something that they wouldn't even notice, <em>surely</em> he was desperate enough that he'd be cumming in seconds, and-</p><p>"Oh..." Chase uttered, cheeks flushing bright red at the sight of another body on top of his bed- another body that was just as restless, just as <em>desperate</em>, humping against one of Chase's pillows as though his very afterlife depended on it. He couldn't tell whether he was embarrassed or aroused, or... maybe a little bit of <em>both</em>. Robbie squeaked in alarm when he entered, cringing, body going rigid with fear- Chase's heart only lurched in pity.</p><p>He closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Sorry, dude, I should've knocked," Chase apologised, rubbing his glazed and bleary eyes. "I forgot I left you in here..."</p><p>Robbie didn't speak, burying his head in the pillow he'd been thrusting, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. His shirt was creased and his trousers had inched down, exposing some of his darkened hairs. He was breathing heavily, raggedly- Chase would almost go so far as to say he was <em>panting</em>. He was very clearly frightened of the inevitable confrontation.</p><p>"I'm not mad," Chase bridged, figuring that Robbie was probably scared of him- but it wasn't like he could judge him, was it? Hadn't he been coming here to do the exact same thing?</p><p>Chase reached out tentatively to touch Robbie's shoulder. The zombie shuddered at his warmth, flinching away- and Chase's heart started to sink. "I get it, it's... it's not easy for anyone right now. I actually came back here to jerk it, so you're not the only one that needs some relief... d'you want me to leave you to it? I could just... go to the bathroom or somethin' if it'd make you feel more comfortable..."</p><p>Robbie, to Chase's surprise, shook his head. He let out a shivering, strangled sob, fingers clenching in the sheets. "Can't... fix it. It's too... <em>much...</em>"</p><p>"Too much?" Chase repeated, not quite understanding what Robbie meant by that.</p><p>Robbie blinked, letting a few tears of grief run down his cheeks, nodding his head. "Too much... can't... do it. Won't... work... for me. Not... <em>enough...</em>"</p><p>"You're struggling, huh?" Chase murmured sympathetically, realising that Robbie's body wasn't the same as his own, and.... "Because you're not hard, it's... I <em>get </em>it. How do you usually get off? Y'know, when... you're alone?"</p><p>"Someone... else..." Robbie admitted under his breath, sounding somewhat ashamed. "Don't... feel this... alone. Better with... someone. But... <em>lonely...</em>"</p><p>"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Chase probed softly, face falling when Robbie shook his head.</p><p>"Not in... months..."</p><p>"Well I... I could help you," Chase offered, not even realising just what he was saying until the words had left his lips. Immediately his ears turned red- he sputtered for a moment, wondering how to retract his statement, but Robbie only looked at him with intrigued, longing eyes. He wasn't upset? Not even offended?</p><p>
  <em>Did he want this?</em>
</p><p>"You... would?" Robbie asked, hope mixed with something sad in his tone. "Don't... <em>have </em>to..."</p><p>"I know I don't have to," Chase sighed worriedly, wondering whether he should quit this now while he still could, or... oh, just <em>thinking</em> about it was bringing dread, exhilaration, <em>lust</em> to his mind. Robbie was so desperate, so <em>eager</em>, lying back against Chase's headboard and moaning out his name, stretched so <em>perfectly</em> around Chase's cock- and Chase was holding him tenderly, the touch of a lover he'd never truly found before, promising him that they'd feel so much <em>better</em> after this, and-</p><p>"I just... <em>Look</em>, Robbie, I <em>like </em>you. I don't want to make anything weird if we..."</p><p>"Oh..." Robbie uttered, looking crestfallen at the rejection despite the fact that he <em>knew</em> his feelings for Chase didn't run so deeply. It was the potion, he <em>knew</em> that... he'd probably be fantasising about just anyone who'd offered him the kindness Chase had. But... the thought was hopelessly, <em>hauntingly </em>appealing. Chase was sitting beside him, and Robbie could feel his intoxicating heat, and his entire lower body seemed to <em>ache</em> at the thought of those fingers, that smile, those teasing lips kissing at his collar...</p><p>"But..." Chase shuddered, eyes darkened with lust, glancing at Robbie's expression. "If you... are you <em>sure</em> you'd want that? You'd want <em>me</em> to help you...?"</p><p>"<em>Help me</em>," Robbie agreed, pleadingly meeting Chase's gaze. "<em>Please</em>... need you..."</p><p>"I..." Chase swallowed, not even sure how he'd ended up leaning over Robbie's torso, arms pressed to either side of his waist. "<em>Fuck</em>, Robbie, I... I need you too."</p><hr/><p>"What is <em>taking</em> him so long?" Anti huffed, glaring aimlessly in the vague direction of the upstairs laundry. "Want me to go check on the fucker?"</p><p>"<em>Nein</em>," Henrik warned him, crossing his arms. "Leave him- he is probably doing something you don't want to walk in on, and <em>besides</em>, we have to figure out what to do about this situation..."</p><p>"You feelin' okay?" Jackie asked Marvin, brushing a hand across his cheek. "Hey- is there somethin' we can do to help ye? An antidote or somethin'?"</p><p>Marvin shook his head wordlessly, keeping his head hung low. "No... I didn't... expect <em>this </em>to happen..."</p><p>"You must tell me if you feel dizzy," Henrik muttered, checking the temperature of Marvin's forehead. "You are cold... if only I had access to the hospital, I could find something to reduce your blood pressure, but-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>."</p><p>Marvin glared up at the three of them, moving his hand in an attempt to cover his groin despite the damage having been done. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, clearly in pain- but he didn't dare let down his guard any more.</p><p>"This is... <em>magic</em>," Marvin started, "and only <em>magic</em> can make it stop... I'm just going to have to... live with it until it wears off, and- <em>ah</em>..."</p><p>It was something between a moan and a hiss, and Marvin's hand fell limp once more, his torso slipping forward in his seat. Jackie caught him before he could fall, pushing him back to a sitting position- he was still breathing, still conscious, but his eyes were closed shut. He'd fainted again.</p><p>"Ye think if he jacks off it'll help?" Anti suggested, shrugging when Jackie gave him a look of mild annoyance. "<em>What</em>? He's hard, he might just... I dunno, need to let loose?"</p><p>"I doubt it will help much," Henrik denied, though he took a moment to ponder Anti's suggestion. "But... I refuse to believe that <em>magic</em> is the only cure to this... Hmph. I will go check my office for anything that might help... Will you two be able to handle him for five minutes?"</p><p>"Looks like he could <em>use </em>some handling," Anti commented, unable to stop himself from glancing at the mess of Marvin's crotch. Jackie smacked him around the head, tsking at his antics. There was a time and a place, and this was <em>not</em> it.</p><p>"We've got it covered, Doc," Jackie muttered, sharing a pointed look with Henrik. "Go check- I'll take care of it."</p><p>Henrik hesitated for barely a moment before turning, walking back into the house and leaving the door ajar.</p><p>"You really think getting him off will help?" Jackie asked Anti lowly when he was sure Henrik couldn't hear them. "I mean... he looks a little far gone for that, don't you think?"</p><p>"I didn't think you were even on board with that idea..." Anti murmured, blinking his confusion away. "You've got a <em>great </em>poker face, you know that?"</p><p>Jackie rolled his eyes, sighing as he looked into Marvin's bleary eyes. "Right... I just feel bad for him, y'know? He didn't ask for this..."</p><p>Anti shrugged at that, contemplating Marvin's hunched over figure somewhat thoughtfully. "Well, he <em>did</em> make the potion to begin with..."</p><p>"... I can hear you..."</p><p>Marvin's fingers clenched, his body shocking itself awake again as he muttered resentfully under his breath. "I can hear... <em>everything</em>... he's a fool. Medicine won't... it won't <em>fix </em>this."</p><p>"Well..." Anti started, once he'd gotten over the initial surprise of Marvin's wakefulness. "Did ye hear the part about jacking off? Think it's got merit?"</p><p>"It <em>hurts</em>," Marvin seethed, glaring up at them once more. "Hurts to touch it... just... I don't even wanna <em>think</em> about-"</p><p>"What if I blow you?" Jackie asked him. "Or- not <em>me</em>, not if you don't want... uh... <em>fuck</em>, I just mean, what if you had lube, or..."</p><p>Marvin's expression was unreadable, but Jackie was <em>fairly</em> certain that somewhere underneath all that frustration lay a <em>no</em>.</p><p>"I don't..." Marvin started, head suddenly dropping forward- he caught himself before Anti and Jackie even noticed the slip. He was so <em>tired</em>, but all at once he was wide awake. Slipping in and out of consciousness while the tightness in his groin never changed, the throbbing sensation never left him, the irritation both physically and mentally <em>jarring</em>...</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Maybe something like that wouldn't actually be so bad...</p><p>"No, he's got a point," Anti hummed. "I mean- nothin' more soothing than a mouth on your dick, right?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know," Jackie shrugged, though Marvin couldn't exactly tell whether he was being genuine or deliberately spiteful. Either way, Anti shut himself up- but...</p><p>The image had already started forming in his mind- looking down and seeing Jackie between his legs, eyes closed, <em>concentrating</em>, lips wrapped around his cock and tongue pressing as softly as he could manage into Marvin's irritated flesh. He was careful, considerate- he moved with a kind of grace that betrayed his feminine side, and when he looked up with those shining baby blue eyes, it was all Marvin could do not to <em>moan</em>-</p><p>He snapped back to reality, his mind racing, his heart pounding wildly as Jackie tilted his head to glance into his eyes. He was worried, and he was <em>determined</em>. In that moment, Marvin understood that Jackie was willing to do whatever it took to get him back on his feet.</p><p>
  <em>But I shouldn't...</em>
</p><p>"I don't want to... take advantage of you," Marvin muttered, closing his dazed eyes. "We're just... we're <em>friends</em>..."</p><p>"Yeah," Jackie agreed, barely even budging. "And if a blowjob is what my friend needs from me to avoid fuckin' <em>passing out</em>, damn right I'll do it. Just say the word."</p><p>
  <em>Just say the word...</em>
</p><p>Marvin swallowed, still unsure about the implications of what he was signing up for- but <em>goddamn it</em>, his body was tensing uncontrollably and his pulse was rapidly growing too wild to think, and... oh, <em>shit</em>. He couldn't shake these wanton thoughts out of his head if he tried...</p><p>"Okay," Marvin uttered, barely above a whisper. "Okay, I... alright. <em>Do it</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"More</em>..."</p><p>Chase's breaths fell heavily onto Robbie's collar, his mind a cloudy haze of sensations, feelings, <em>pressure</em>, all building up inside of him like they were ready to burst, like <em>he</em> was ready to burst- gripping the headboard as he fucked Robbie into the mattress, shoving his intrusive thoughts aside.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe in, breathe out...</em>
</p><p>"Shit, man, you... <em>fuck</em>..." Chase gasped, burying his head in Robbie's chest as he came for the second time in the past several minutes. This shouldn't be possible, should it? Was it the potion's doing? Oh, <em>fuck</em>, who cared? Robbie's arms were thrown around his shoulders, his legs hitched up around Chase's waist, his needy little gasps only serving to drive Chase further into his arousal-fueled <em>madness</em>.</p><p>Robbie whined as Chase grasped his hips, his warm hands sending tingles of pleasure down his spine, hitting the spot over and over and <em>over</em> and... oh, <em>yes</em>...</p><p>Chase wasn't the only one that had broken- Robbie's stomach was a mess of his own cum and cold sweat, his head swimming, his whole body shuddering with <em>need</em>, and Chase only went faster, <em>harder</em>, kissing his way up Robbie's neck and biting at his lower lip. Robbie kissed him more deeply, something seeming so <em>familiar</em>- Chase's heat spilled inside him, around him, flooding him with an intense sense of fulfilment and ecstasy, and- <em>oh</em>...</p><p>"You're so good, baby, so <em>good</em>..."</p><p>Robbie could believe it. Every rush of pleasure brought his libido down, every orgasm taking the edge off of the potion's dizzying effects, but still he felt <em>satisfied</em>. Warm, and happy, and full... He moaned lowly, fingers tangling in Chase's hair, knocking his cap aside as the other man came again, <em>hard</em>. He was a mess, a dirty, disgusting <em>mess</em>, and he'd never felt happier about it. He'd never felt more <em>alive</em>...</p><p>"You alright?" Chase breathed after his thrusts had momentarily slowed, lips still caught on Robbie's own. He was hot, warm, <em>heavy</em>... Robbie almost didn't want him to move.</p><p>"... <em>Great</em>..." Robbie grinned contently, kissing Chase's lips once, twice more. He let his lips linger there, closing his eyes, his breaths finding a slow rhythm with Chase's own. "I'm... <em>great</em>..."</p><p>Chase smiled fondly, this brief moment of clarity letting him really appreciate the soft tickling of Robbie's hair against his neck, the pure sensation of simply being <em>close</em> to someone else... moments ago he'd been consumed by an animalistic drive, his only desire being to bury himself to the hilt and <em>further</em> in someone else's body, to <em>claim</em> this experience and let it overwhelm him...</p><p>But now? He was aware of Robbie's breathing, the ticking of his bedside alarm clock, the faint footsteps coming up the stairs and-</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit!</em>
</p><p>"Someone's coming," Chase uttered, hastily disentangling himself from Robbie's arms, adjusting his shirt and pulling up his jeans- he was flooded with the sense that he'd done something wrong, that he'd be judged and shamed for breaking under the pressure, that... But it didn't matter, right? <em>Chase</em> knew that he wasn't in the wrong here. He just... didn't want to have to explain why he'd slept with one of his closest friends. That was it.</p><p>"I- I've gotta-"</p><p>"Shh," Robbie soothed, giving him a lazy wink, apparently at ease with the changing situation. "It's okay... It's our... secret."</p><p>Chase would never have thought Robbie had it in him to be so cunning- yet here he was, closing his eyes, smiling contently as he drew the covers subtly over his body. He almost looked like he'd been asleep all along- and... awh, he remembered that look. Robbie always seemed so <em>happy </em>when he slept...</p><p>"You're adorable," Chase chuckled, bending to give Robbie a kiss on the forehead. Something in his chest stirred, and he faltered for a moment- they'd always done this, hadn't they? A simple friendly gesture they'd always shared, and they'd always loved, and... now, it meant something <em>else</em>.</p><p>Why did Chase actually kind of <em>like </em>the change?</p><p>Robbie's smile appeared to widen, and he snuggled even further into the blankets, though he didn't say a word. He didn't <em>need </em>to. Somehow, Chase understood exactly what he wanted to convey. It was fine- they were <em>fine</em>. They'd talk about it later, but Robbie didn't regret what had happened, no matter how suddenly they'd snapped. It was all going to be <em>okay</em>...</p><p>"Chase? Are you in there?"</p><p>"Uh-" Chase started, trying his best to do up his buttons, not wanting Henrik to come into his room and see... <em>any</em> of this. He wasn't ashamed of it, no- he wasn't really even afraid of being caught. But this was something <em>intimate</em>, something just between himself and Robbie, and... Henrik didn't need to be a part of it.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>, no, I..." Chase swallowed, reaching for his cap and smoothing back his hair. "I, uh- it's a mess in here, I just-"</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Robbie miming something to him, his hand sticking subtly out of the covers. The back and forth motion, his fingers curled neatly around to almost form a fist, Chase found it somehow jarring to see Robbie making such an obvious innuendo. As if somehow, the zombie was some semblance of <em>innocent</em>.</p><p>There was nothing 'innocent' about the way Robbie had smugly called him 'Daddy' mere moments ago, <em>that</em> was certain.</p><p>"I was, um, just... jerkin' it?" Chase called, a knot of anxiety welling in his stomach.</p><p>"Oh- <em>ah... </em>truly, I do not know <em>what</em> I was expecting... do you have Marvin's clothes?"</p><p>Chase let out a breath of relief, scooping up the pile of clothes he'd discarded when he'd first sat down what felt like hours ago, and turned the doorknob. Hopefully, Henrik wouldn't look any further. Robbie remained quiet.</p><p>Henrik looked wary as Chase closed his door behind him, but didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't <em>want</em> to know what he was keeping behind there, certainly not right now. He took Marvin's clothes from Chase's hands, and something in the air seemed to... thicken?</p><p>"Mein Gott, Chase, you <em>stink</em>..." Henrik huffed, shaking his head. "I worry for you sometimes, I hope you realise... <em>whatever</em>. Come, quickly- I have an idea that just might work to make Marvin feel better..."</p><p>"Uh... <em>oh</em>, right," Chase realised, the memories flooding back into him- his mind had been so scattered earlier that he couldn't even recall the real reason he'd come upstairs in the first place. He'd been so focused on finding a way to relieve his own tension that he'd nearly forgotten he had to fix another's. "Damn... I forgot all about that. What's the plan?"</p><p>"If we elevate his legs and lower body, his blood should have more trouble moving to his groin," Henrik explained, walking cautiously down the stairs. "And hopefully, the pressure will lessen up..."</p><p>"Maybe he should rub one out," Chase suggested with a small shrug. "I mean- did fuckin <em>wonders</em> for me..."</p><p>Henrik glanced at him curiously, contemplating that statement. "Hm... perhaps that idea truly <em>does</em> have some merit... but that is going to wait until after this."</p><p>"Yeah," Chase breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. How he'd managed to get away with leaving his room like that baffled him- how he and Robbie hadn't even been caught after their little rendezvous... but he didn't want to push his luck. It was best to keep up his lie for now, not wanting to have to answer any inevitable questions about how he really felt.</p><p>"After..."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Fuck!"</em>
</p><p>"Jaysus, Marv, could ye get any fuckin' louder?" Anti scoffed, propped up on the back of Marvin's chair as the magician leaned forward, caving under the pressure of his own problematic potion. He was panting and heaving, whining when the pain grew too great- but otherwise, he seemed to be having the time of his <em>goddamn</em> life.</p><p>Jackie was kneeling in front of him, his hands prying Marvin's knees apart to give him room to nestle between his legs, mouth occupied completely by the girth of Marvin's cock. His cheeks were full, not hollowed- he didn't want to add to the pressure if he could help it, and his teeth were tucked safely behind his lips, humming gently. God, this was <em>breathtaking</em>- the vibrations brought him a brief spasm, and he came without warning, shooting down Jackie's throat.</p><p>Was it strange to say that Jackie was used to it?</p><p>The motion was... oddly <em>mesmerising</em>. Jackie had thought this might be weird, or it might turn him off, but <em>fuck</em>... he really, <em>really</em> liked to please. Marvin's fingers were tangled in his hair, and the fabric of his shirt was rubbing just <em>so</em> against his ever-sensitive nipples, and the whole concept of doing something like this in plain view, being <em>watched</em>, was making some primal part of him growl and tense with need.</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>"D'you wanna stop...?" Marvin uttered breathlessly, wondering just where they had to draw the line- when did it stop being a necessity, and when did this turn into something rooted purely in desire? Why did he feel like caring about that distinction was a burden?</p><p>Jackie didn't speak, but hummed as he shook his head 'no', pulling himself off of Marvin's dick and licking his lips. His pupils were dilated, his eyes dark- he had cum dribbling down his chin and holy <em>fuck</em>, it looked good on him. Jackie took barely a moment to breathe before resuming his task, wrapping his lips around Marvin's head, licking tentatively along the slit- he could have melted, he could have <em>fucking</em> melted and everything would be <em>worth it</em> in that moment...</p><p>Anti's breath hitched as he watched them- it felt invasive, but at the same time it was hard to look away- it felt even stranger to have his back turned, to hear their sounds and pretend everything was normal. No, he <em>had </em>to watch them- why shouldn't he? It wasn't like they were trying to be secretive.</p><p>Jackie's lips were working wonders, just as Anti thought they would- he'd already helped immensely with the swelling, and Marvin's veins seemed less pronounced than before, and he was definitely making more noises of pleasure than of pain. And yet... neither of them wanted to stop. Hell, <em>Anti</em> didn't want them to stop. It was a brilliant show, standing here as they zoned him out of their little scandal, hardly paying him mind because they were too caught up in each other. It was gratifying, in some way- but then... <em>shit</em>, it was lonely.</p><p>Anti was hard- he was fucking <em>desperate</em> to get some relief, and witnessing this wasn't helping him at all. His mind was wandering, fantasising, making up scenarios he wanted so desperately to become his reality- Jackie, knelt down in front of him, taking his cock just like he was taking Marvin's. Anti grabbing the sides of his head, thrusting up, <em>choking</em> him- and Jackie sputtered and gagged, but he <em>loved</em> it. Or maybe something different- maybe, instead of Jackie, it was the doctor himself. Glasses steamed up from the heat as he swallowed Anti down, humming in that <em>stupid</em> condescending tone of voice, forced to his knees and <em>happy</em> about it- and so he <em>should</em> be, damn it.</p><p>Anti unwittingly let out a groan, and he turned to face the house again- there was some unspoken rule he had to follow here, one that made absolutely no sense in any other context. He was nothing but a third wheel. He couldn't just pull his dick out and start creeping on the two of them, even if they <em>were</em> doing this in his vicinity. That would be weird, and not that nothing else happening right now was <em>weird</em>, but... well, Anti didn't like to be seen as the perverted little psychopath he was often taken to be. He had <em>some</em> standards.</p><p>He bit his lip. His cock strained against his skinny jeans, but he refused to give in just yet. Later, he told himself, <em>later</em>... later, he'd have all the time in the world.</p><p>
  <em>"Sh-shit..."</em>
</p><p>"You ever gonna run out of cum?" Anti muttered spitefully, rolling his eyes. "Goddamn, what's that, the fourth time?"</p><p>"H-he's good with his mouth..." Marvin shivered defensively, and Jackie smiled, rubbing gently at the base of Marvin's cock. It felt... lighter, down there, though it was still redder than it should have been. Maybe this really <em>had </em>worked...</p><p>"Better?" Jackie murmured, lips still wrapped lazily around Marvin's dick with no sign of wanting to move.</p><p>"Better." Marvin affirmed, letting out a long winded breath of relief. "Still a bit sore, but... <em>shit</em>, man, I can breathe again... <em>thank you</em>."</p><p>Jackie smiled, giving the tip of Marvin's still erect cock a parting kiss. The magician shivered at the extra attention. "No problem- glad I could help..."</p><p>"Uh, guys? Ye might wanna clean up, Henrik's comin' back."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?!" Jackie hissed suddenly, wiping furiously at the corners of his mouth. "<em>Anti</em>, where was the warning?!"</p><p>Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That <em>was</em> the warning, and you're <em>welcome</em>. Ye want me to let him find both of ye next time? Bet that'd be fun to explain."</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it."</em>
</p><p>"Ye gonna make me?" Anti teased, eyes flashing briefly. "Gonna shove a cock in my mouth and bend me to my knees? Certainly worked on <em>you</em>- gotta give it to ye, Marv, ye sure know how to keep him quiet..."</p><p>Marvin tilted his head up, meeting Anti's eyes curiously. "Ehm... thanks?"</p><p>"<em>Unbelievable</em>..." Jackie muttered, shaking his head. "Just... <em>ugh</em>. What is <em>wrong</em> with the two of you?"</p><p>Marvin and Anti exchanged a look, then both of them let their eyes wander down. It was very, <em>very</em> obvious what was wrong with them- and hey, at least they could understand that about each other. But Jackie couldn't seem to resonate with them on this matter. Marvin was trying to get through this unscathed, but Anti...</p><p>"Uh, I dunno, I <em>wonder</em> what's wrong with me?" Anti muttered sarcastically. "I was just tryin' to learn a new cross stitch for my granny squares- <em>shut up, Marv- </em>and all of a sudden there's a fuckin' horny potion in the air and I can't think straight, and my dick decides it wants to come out to play- oh, and <em>everyone</em> around me is getting some action, while I'm stuck being the goddamn babysitter-"</p><p><em>"Babysitter?!"</em> Jackie hissed, folding his arms. "Oh, excuse <em>you</em>- Marv and I don't need a fuckin' <em>babysitter</em>, we're grown-ass men!"</p><p>Marvin tugged at Jackie's jacket sleeve, trying to defuse the situation, but the fiery man was already on a roll. He shook free of Marvin's grip, advancing upon Anti, hardly even noticing the other two people that were on their way to greet them.</p><p>"Could've fooled me," Anti sneered, keeping his defensive stance. "It's like ye have no self-control- if I wasn't here you two would have been caught all up in each other's junk, how would ye like <em>that</em>? Or maybe that's what ye <em>wanted</em>? Puttin' on a goddamn show like the fuckin' <em>slut</em> ye really-"</p><p>Jackie shoved Anti to the ground in a fit of rage, his whole body tense and racing with adrenaline. God, he wanted to <em>end</em> that little glitch- he wanted to pummel him into the goddamn dirt, and straddle him so that he couldn't move while he landed blow after blow after <em>blow</em> to his smug fucking face, and grind him down until he was gasping and <em>pleading</em> for mercy, <em>begging</em> for a chance to redeem himself. He wanted to choke the living daylights out of him, the blood smearing all over Jackie's hand and soaking through his clothes, something wet and slick rubbing away on each other's skin as they moved in sync with Jackie taking the lead.</p><p>He wanted to stuff Anti's mouth with a silicone cock and <em>gag</em> him and ride him until there was no stamina left in the bastard, no attitude left, no <em>resistance</em>. He wanted to be filled with Anti's cum over and over, and then he wanted to sit on that stupid face and force him to lick it all back up again. <em>God</em>, he wanted it, he wanted <em>relief</em>, he...</p><p>Jackie snapped out of his fantasy, realising that he was also on the ground. He was straddling Anti's hips, grinding down on him, his cock straining through his jeans and pressing right against Jackie's groin and <em>ah</em>, yes... <em>no!</em></p><p>Anti, as breathless as he seemed from finally getting some attention, sneered all the same at Jackie's reluctance. "Coward... so eager you'd take <em>anyone</em>'s dick, aren't ye?"</p><p>He <em>snapped</em>.</p><p>"<em>Say that again you dimwitted arrogant son of a bitch</em>," Jackie growled, punching Anti's cheek, landing another fist to the underside of Anti's jaw. He didn't care about moving, didn't even notice his arousal growing with every little thrust and movement of their hips, didn't <em>notice</em> how Anti's mouth was bleeding until someone else's arms were restraining him, pulling him away.</p><p>Chase's arms were wrapped tightly around Jackie's torso, his eyes widened with fear at the scene they'd witnessed just in time to stop it from getting out of hand. Anti was still on the ground, struggling to get to his feet- none of his teeth had been knocked loose, but he was bleeding steadily from somewhere in his mouth, the crimson trickling down his chin to join the flow from his neck. Despite being hurt, he was seething- he spat in Jackie's direction, wiping the corner of his mouth and glaring into the super's eyes.</p><p>"Is that all ye got?" Anti coughed, rage undoubtedly fueled by the pressure of the aphrodisiac still running through his veins. "Fuckin' <em>pathetic</em>, even Robbie could beat me up better than that!"</p><p>"Wh- <em>hey</em>," Chase tried to intervene, but neither of them seemed to notice him.</p><p>"Oh, ye <em>like</em> gettin' smacked in the head?!" Jackie challenged, breaking free of Chase's grip and lunging for Anti again, grabbing at his ankle and tugging him closer. "That's what makes ye all hot and bothered, huh?! Wonder if you'd cum just from a kick to the fuckin' <em>side-</em>"</p><p>"Try it!" Anti cackled, grinning through bloodied teeth. "Go <em>ahead</em>, I dare ye! Show me just how ye made magic boy moa-"</p><p>Anti was cut off mid-jeer by a sensation that tingled and fizzled through his veins- his blood was still pumping wildly, his heart was still pounding out of his chest, his groin still ached and throbbed with pure pent-up <em>need</em>. But he couldn't move from his place. He was frozen.</p><p>Marvin gritted his teeth, glaring down at the two of them, one hand outstretched and the other tucked into his lap. His hair was flowing softly in the wind, and there was something wild in his eyes- something burning. Something <em>dark</em>.</p><p><em>"Shut up</em>," Marvin demanded, his fingers twitching restlessly, unable to keep his binding curse up for much longer. "Shut <em>up</em>! Stop fighting, it's so <em>pointless</em>! Just..."</p><p>Marvin's curse weakened and Jackie broke free, and he almost followed through with his intended motion- he <em>almost</em> slugged Anti in the stomach, and <em>God</em> did he want to... but he held himself back. Marvin was right- this was all pointless. What were they even fighting about to begin with?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we were fighting for the sake of fighting. Maybe, we just enjoyed the exhilaration...</em>
</p><p>Jackie shivered in self-disgust. <em>Fuck</em>. He shouldn't have lost control like that, even if it <em>was</em> because of Anti. He was supposed to be the better person here. He was supposed to be <em>better</em>...</p><p>"Sorry," Jackie huffed shortly, but nobody believed he was really sorry at all. "I just... I'm gonna have a shower..."</p><p>Chase murmured an agreement, and Henrik gave him a look of approval- Anti looked like he wanted to say something spiteful, but he held back, his limbs falling somewhat limply to the ground. Marvin hunched forward again, unconscious, and Chase caught him before he could fall- all that magic must have undone <em>everything </em>Jackie had helped to relieve. His lips twisted bitterly.</p><p>Maybe Anti and Marvin weren't the only ones who couldn't control their urges...</p><p>"Take care," Henrik called after him, and Jackie only sighed. It should be the others that took care around <em>him</em>.</p><p>"What happened?" Henrik asked Anti in exasperation, helping him to his feet and steadying him so that he didn't fall over. "What did you do?"</p><p>"<em>Me</em>?!" Anti huffed indignantly, unfocused eyes immediately beginning to burn with rage. "<em>That bitch</em> threw all the punches, all I did was taunt him a bit!"</p><p>"Why would you <em>do</em> that?" Henrik muttered, something disappointed in his tone- Anti shouldn't have let it bother him. Why did he <em>care</em> what the others thought of him? Why did the accusation leave something sinking in his chest that he couldn't seem to shake if he tried?</p><p>
  <em>Why did the idea of being talked down to make him feel even needier?</em>
</p><p>"Everybody is struggling with conflicting emotions right now, Anti, you cannot just <em>say</em> things without thinking of the consequences!" Henrik snapped at him, folding his arms. "Mein Gott... I left both of you out here because I thought you were <em>better</em> than this!"</p><p>"<em>Hen</em>," Chase interrupted, voice sterner than either of them had expected. "Drop it- it's not important, alright? Marv's not doing so good..."</p><p>Marvin was pale again, his groin still flushed, his head rolled forward and his arms limp by his sides. That magic must have exhausted him- Henrik glared once more at Anti, pulling out what seemed to be an industrial-grade rope from within his coat.</p><p>"What, are ye gonna tie me up and do things to me?" Anti muttered, meaning to be joking- but none of them could really tell the difference when he was in such an aggressive mood.</p><p>"No," Henrik swallowed, cheeks burning bright red for a moment. "No, it... this is for <em>Marvin</em>."</p><p>
  <em>Don't think about it, don't think about it...</em>
</p><p>How could he not think about it? Tying up Anti's ankles, binding his wrists, restraining him against a bed so that he couldn't move to cause havoc. That image was enough to satisfy most of him- but another part of him seemed to want something <em>more</em>. Teasing up Anti's sides and watching him squirm, leaning over him, rubbing together until the friction grew too much to bear, and-</p><p>Henrik coughed, clearing his throat and shaking his thoughts free from the ever-expanding turmoil of his mind.</p><p>"We will... hang him upside down," Henrik muttered, "to combat the force of his blood flow with gravity."</p><p>"You're sure this'll work?" Chase asked warily, lifting Marvin from his seat and holding him stable.</p><p>Henrik gritted his teeth. "It... will have to do. We cannot take him to the hospital if this is a matter medicine won't solve, and..."</p><p>"I'm with you," Chase interceded, placing a hand on Henrik's shoulder. "I'll believe it. Anti, help me get his legs- we have a tree to climb..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Solutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson let out a little sigh as he carried his hamper down the hallway. It was lonely upstairs- Robbie was still asleep in Chase's room, and Jackie hadn't come back up yet, and as far as he knew it was too risky to go downstairs until Marvin's potion was taken care of. What could they be doing down there? They'd only been gone for about an hour, but Jameson was getting hungry, and he'd simply run out of things to <em>do</em>...</p><p>He'd resorted to doing laundry- <em>laundry</em>, for Christ's sake. That was when he knew he'd hit an ultimate low. There were no books for him to read, nothing to browse on the Internet... all he could really think of doing was lying down in his bed and taking a nap. But in the middle of the day?</p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts, opening the laundry door and stepping inside.</p><p>
  <em>O-oh...</em>
</p><p>What was that smell? It was something sweet, something flowery- like a perfume from the dollar store, or a flavouring that one might use for baking a cake. It flooded his senses, tingling in his nose- and something <em>tightened</em> in his trousers.</p><p>His eyes widened in shock and he dropped his hamper, slamming the door behind him. He was out of breath all of a sudden, his chest pounding, his blood pulsing throughout his body with newfound heat and <em>exhilaration</em>. Oh, <em>no</em>... that won't do.</p><p>That simply <em>won't</em>...</p><p>Jameson let out half a sob of alarm, clamping his hand over his mouth and slumping very ungentlemanly-like on his bed. He was aware of the scents of the room, inundating him from every angle- the musk of his own sheets, the flowers resting on his windowsill, Jackie's side of the room smelling like cologne and... something <em>else</em>. Something <em>sweet</em>. Jameson sniffled, tugging his blanket over his head, his heart racing despite the rest of his body almost having relaxed.</p><p>
  <em>What happened to me?!</em>
</p><p>He was hard, he was hot, and he was all bothered, and... he could hardly <em>stand </em>his clothes anymore. He struggled with them in his state of need, throwing them in a much-too-lazy pile beside his bed, kicking off his shoes and socks until he was lying there in the nude. Indecent and ashamed, and steadily growing warmer... his cock was strained like he'd never seen or felt it before.</p><p>
  <em>That potion must have gotten into my bloodstream somehow...</em>
</p><p>Still, this wasn't <em>right</em>, this wasn't <em>good</em>- he felt his eyes grow teary and he shoved his blanket back over himself, not even wanting to see it. He didn't know what to do- he didn't know what to <em>feel</em>... Jackie's scent was overwhelming him, and he could imagine him coming closer, advancing, resting his forehead on Jameson's collar and cuddling him like a lover. He could see Jackie's teasing hand inch beneath the covers, fondling him, <em>stroking</em> him- he felt Jackie's smirk against his bare skin as the older man kissed up his neck, his cheek, his-</p><p>"JJ?" Jackie called softly, inching down the covers that Jameson was holding over his head. "You alright? Hey..."</p><p>Jameson shivered, but did what Jackie wanted, lowering his protective covers until his flushed face was visible once more. Jackie had just showered, evidently- he was in nothing but a towel, wrapped around his chest and reaching to modestly hide his upper thighs. His hair was damp and his cheeks were pink, and his hands were slightly pruned. He must have been in there a while, and-</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>The <em>scent</em>- Jackie smelled of something sweet, like a soft shampoo, his skin scented with honey and buttermilk. And there was something... <em>more</em>. Something deeper, more intense, something that made Jameson's lower half twitch and pulse with desire. His mouth watered, but he swallowed it down, hardly able to meet Jackie's eyes. This... it was something he shouldn't ever think about his friend.</p><p>"I heard you cry out," Jackie continued, pressing his hand to Jameson's forehead. "You're sure you can't tell me what's up?"</p><p>Jameson shook his head insistently, trying not to let his eyes linger on the curve of Jackie's breasts, hidden just barely by his towel. They... they were some nice-</p><p>
  <em>Snap out of it, you pervert!</em>
</p><p>"Are you scared of me?" Jackie asked worriedly, seeing Jameson flinch away from his touch. "I... If you want me to back off, it's okay. I heard the laundry door close, and... that was you, wasn't it? Are you feeling the potion's effects? Oh, man... Look, I..."</p><p>Jackie swallowed, closing his eyes. He simply couldn't stare into Jameson's eyes any more, the pleading gaze he was trying so hard to quash, and... what should he <em>do</em>? The potion was ruthless- it had caught Jackie and left him in a state where he was so <em>goddamn</em> horny he was channeling it into otherwise unfounded rage. He'd tried getting off in the shower, but to no avail- every orgasm he felt just wasn't <em>enough</em>. It felt stale, repetitive, awkward... it felt <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Even sinking to his knees out in the yard and giving Marvin head had felt more <em>right</em>, and that was saying something.</p><p>He'd given up- he'd come back to his room hoping to grab one of his toys, go back to the shower and finish the job. He'd still be able to do that, but... what would he do about JJ? The poor man <em>never</em> got himself off- he was a firm believer that sex was something reserved for a romantic partner, so unless he was seeing someone, he didn't dare think of it. He'd been single for a while, and... oh, it was written all over his face.</p><p>The poor man was <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>"I want to help," Jackie offered, noticing how wide Jameson's eyes grew at the proposition. "I mean- only if you want me to, and... I just know that it's not gonna be <em>easy</em> to get through this alone, and... agh, <em>dammit</em>, I'm sorry... I made it weird, huh?"</p><p>There would have been so many better ways to say that, wouldn't there?</p><p>
  <em>Idiot.</em>
</p><p>"I just..." Jackie continued, noticing that Jameson was at least lowering his defences, setting his blanket down in his lap. "I've already helped out one of the other guys, and... I wouldn't mind helping you too. It doesn't need to mean anything serious, and... well, I... I just like to help, alright? I <em>like</em> being a means to an end... I guess I'm just askin', uh..."</p><p>Jameson blinked up at him, uncertain. He was very confused, but he seemed to be getting the basic idea of what Jackie was offering him. He didn't seem entirely sold, but he certainly looked intrigued- there was something hopeful and <em>heavy</em> in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, what the hell..." Jackie sighed in defeat, letting his hand fall from his chest. His towel slipped away, and for a moment, he was still obscured from view- but then, he lifted his shoulders, and his towel came to sit around his waist, and...</p><p>Jameson had seen Jackie topless before- when he wasn't wearing his binder his breasts were more pronounced and curvaceous, and he'd always admired them from afar, but never like <em>this</em>. The view was enough to make Jameson's heart thump even faster, the image of Jackie squeezing at his own breasts, teasing them, playing with them- he looked away ashamed when Jackie glanced into his eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't right, is it?</em>
</p><p>"Hey..." Jackie called softly, reaching for Jameson's hand. "Don't pretend you weren't staring, mister... JJ, it's okay. See? Everyone's having a rough time with this potion, and... I want to help you get through it, alright? Do you want to touch me?"</p><p>Jameson bit his lip and shook his head, though even he could tell it was a lie.</p><p>"Don't say what you <em>should </em>say," Jackie urged, "tell me... Tell me what <em>you</em> want. Not what's acceptable. Because between you and me, I've already stepped over the bounds of what <em>I</em> thought was right- I've already gone past the point of being friends with Marv, and... I've got the feeling it won't even be the last time I do <em>that</em>..."</p><p>Jackie smiled reassuringly at Jameson, squeezing his hand beneath the covers. It was hot under there, and Jackie definitely felt that he knew why. "If you don't want this to go any further, I won't push you- alright? I'm just saying... if you need to relieve the tension with someone, I... I'm happy to <em>be </em>that someone."</p><p>A few moments of silence, of breathing in, then out, and...</p><p>Jameson reached out cautiously, brushing his thumb across Jackie's lower lip, staring into his pretty blue eyes. He wanted this- he didn't know <em>how much</em> he wanted, and he didn't know why. But he wanted it. He wanted...</p><p>"Yeah," Jackie murmured, catching Jameson's nervous sign out of the corner of his eye and offering him a comforting smile. "Of course you can kiss me..."</p><p>
  <em>I've already offered you so much more...</em>
</p><p>Jameson's wary smile grew a little wider, leaning forward and capturing Jackie's lips lightly. Soft, plump, sweet... he let his tongue slip out, swiping teasingly at Jackie's bottom lip, his nerves steadily easing when Jackie let out a surprised huff of laughter. It didn't take him long to return the embrace, kissing Jameson with something fierce and untamed, some emotion the dapper man hadn't ever felt like <em>this</em> before. It was... nice.</p><p>Scary and new, certainly. But <em>nice</em>.</p><p>The growing tension inside seemed to thicken, but Jameson found it was easier to ignore when he focused on kissing Jackie, trailing his hands from Jackie's cheeks to his shoulders, then just a little further down, and... <em>oh</em>, was that...?</p><p>Jackie moaned into Jameson's mouth, the other's touch on his chest filling him straight up with the long-lost satisfaction he'd been unable to reach on his own. Jameson's hands were cautious and new, but oh so <em>soft</em> against his breasts, and he kneaded them with a kind of experience that Jackie's previous partners never quite had. Jameson... <em>oh</em>, he clearly knew how to please a lady. And though Jackie wasn't one- at least, not right now- those skills were something he'd been just <em>aching </em>to find in a lover...</p><p>"Mmh..." Jackie hummed into Jameson's neck, having lost all control over his lips, the pleasure building up inside growing too much to <em>bear</em>. He was sitting in Jameson's lap, fully unclothed and still damp from the shower, and they were grinding unwittingly against each other as though they were desperate. In fact, that's <em>exactly</em> what they were- Jackie hadn't known just how much he'd needed relief until he'd started to find it in Jameson, and JJ simply <em>couldn't </em>imagine getting through the potion's effects without this. It wasn't right.</p><p>But then, maybe it wasn't <em>wrong</em> either...</p><p>Hot, heavy, the pent-up arousal inside of them threatened to spill out and over the edge as they continued to kiss, touch, explore. Jameson's hands held Jackie's waist, and Jackie's fingers threaded through Jameson's hair, and Jackie ground against Jameson's groin with an air of <em>need</em>. Jameson knew what he wanted before Jackie even asked the question.</p><p>"Can I... I mean, can <em>we</em>... d'you wanna go all the way?" Jackie mumbled uncertainly. Jameson grinned, nodding against Jackie's neck, lifting the superhero's hips as Jackie stroked him, lubing him up with the slick from between his thighs. They needed this, <em>God</em> they needed it... Sliding in as far as he could go, surrounded by a hot, wet warmth, Jackie shuddering out praises and pleas against his collar... Jameson let out a blissful, needy sigh.</p><p>Perhaps staying friends was... just a nice <em>thought</em>. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Solutions (pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why can't you be serious?"</p><p>"Why can't <em>you</em> mind your own <em>fuckin'</em> business?" Anti snapped, glaring at Henrik as he fastened the rope ever tighter around the tree branch below him. "I'm just tryna make some jokes, might loosen ye up a little if ye enjoy them instead of narkin'…"</p><p>"He's right, you know," Chase agreed, folding his arms and staring Henrik down. "He's got a point. Humour's really good in serious situations. It's a distraction."</p><p>Henrik grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, and Anti raised an eyebrow at him. He tugged the rope harder, jolting Marvin's ankle and sending a ripple of movement down through the magician's unconscious body. Marvin barely even groaned in discomfort.</p><p>"Fucker doesn't wanna admit that <em>I'm</em> a distraction," Anti challenged, smirking at the way Henrik's cheeks flushed at that. "Isn't that right? I can see ye gettin' all hot and sweaty from up here…"</p><p>"Lay off the man, jeez," Chase sighed. He shook his head at the two of them- honestly they were <em>ridiculous</em>. Henrik was so uptight it was like he had a stick up his ass, and Anti was cracking so many jokes at the expense of Marvin that it almost felt cruel to laugh. Not that Marvin was in any state to care at this point, with his lips parted and a trail of drool falling from the corner of his mouth…</p><p>The magician was tied by his ankles to the tree, and to Henrik's credit, his plan almost seemed to be working perfectly. Colour was rushing back to Marvin's cheeks, and his reddened groin seemed less inflamed, and his cock was still standing at attention but he supposed there wasn't much in the way of getting around that.</p><p>Even Chase was hard again, craving release, and just minutes ago he'd had quite possibly the most fulfilling sex of his life.</p><p>
  <em>This potion doesn't fuck around, does it? You've really outdone yourself, Marv…</em>
</p><p>Marvin let out half a strangled moan, and Chase felt tingles run unwittingly down his spine. Henrik shuddered in turn, and Anti cackled down at them, clearly unashamed to show off his own arousal with pride. And… really, what use was there in worrying about it? They were all hard, and they <em>knew</em> it. Henrik seemed to be the only one trying to pretend he wasn't being affected at all.</p><p>His flushed cheeks and tented trousers said otherwise, but Chase was happy enough to play along. Maybe that kind of modesty worked for him.</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>"I… I need to take a break," Henrik muttered, turning on his heel without much warning. "Er… Anti, komm mit mir. <em>Please</em>. I do not trust you out here with Chase, after what happened with Jackie…"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, we're still stuck on this, are we?" Anti sneered, though he made to climb down the tree regardless. "For the last fuckin' time, <em>he</em> started it!"</p><p>"I don't care <em>who</em> started it," Henrik lied through his teeth. "But regardless, I still would not <em>trust</em> you out here. I do not think you have the self-restraint to… argh, nevermind…"</p><p>Chase sent Anti a sympathetic look, but Henrik was already out of earshot, striding inside with a purpose. Anti frowned, glaring bitterly after him- Chase patted his shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>"What, does he think I'm a fuckin' rapist?" Anti huffed, trying not to betray how much the thought really got to him. "Fuck that… <em>asshole</em>…"</p><p>"He's stressed, Anti, his shittiness is just… amplified," Chase sighed, "but I don't wanna make excuses for him, alright? Just… try not to get on his bad side in there. I've got your back."</p><p>Anti faltered for a moment, glancing in disbelief at Chase, but quickly shook himself out of his temporary weakness. "I… <em>thanks</em>, I guess… good luck with magic boy."</p><p>Chase cracked a smile. "Heh, yeah… good luck with the hardass."</p><p>Anti flashed him an appreciative grin before he was gone, skulking after Henrik with the air of resentment and rebellion.</p><p>"Welp, guess it's just you and me," Chase sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree and tapping idly at Marvin's side. "Y'know, I've been thinkin'... we don't give you enough credit for how <em>dangerous</em> you really are, you prick… I mean, <em>none</em> of us expected you to nuke us with a sex potion, and look what you've already managed to cause…"</p><p>He thought back to his time shared with Robbie, the happy little huffs and gasps of pleasure, the way Robbie's hands had tangled in his hair and <em>tugged</em>, and trailed down his spine.</p><p>"Not gonna lie…" Chase murmured, shaking his head fondly. "I almost wouldn't mind it happenin' again…"</p><p>"... Really, dude?"</p><p>Chase glanced down to see Marvin with his eyes vaguely opened, blinking, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He frowned in curiosity as he looked at the rest of his body, finding his ankles bound by rope and tied to the limb of a tree.</p><p>
  <em>… What?</em>
</p><p>"Morning sunshine," Chase teased lightly, moving to stand in Marvin's direct line of sight. It wouldn't be very enjoyable to move his head in this position- it'd probably strain his neck, or his shoulders… at least it wasn't one of the many things straining his dick. That was a positive, right?</p><p>"Mmh… <em>please</em> don't tell me I slept through the night and… where'd Anti go? Where's Jackie?"</p><p>Chase shrugged. "Jackie went to go shower, he hasn't come back yet- and Henrik went to go piss or somethin' and took Anti with him, so uh… you can probably imagine what's going down with them. Namely Anti, Anti's probably going down on… eh, you know what I mean. You feelin' alright, bro?"</p><p>Marvin blinked, trying to get that thought through his head, and… oh, that was right. The potion, the fumes, the… oh, <em>fuck</em>, he was hard.</p><p>"Ah, <em>shit</em>…" Marvin hissed, the pain flooding back to him. "Fuckin'... <em>dammit</em>. Why am I upside down?"</p><p>Everything was so… <em>disorienting</em>. He hadn't been upside down in years, and certainly not for extended periods of time, and… wow, this was strange. He was eye-level with Chase's thighs, his hair was brushing and tangling in the grass, and his arms weren't bound with his legs. But… he could tell, even without being told, that the pressure in his groin had lessened immensely.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose I should be thankful for that…</em>
</p><p>"Henrik and I decided to hang you like this so the blood would rush to your head with the pull of gravity," Chase elaborated, "a stroke of genius on his part. He didn't leave me any specific instructions, so… I mean, if you need me to cut you down, I'll do it."</p><p>"No, no…" Marvin denied, shaking his head as best as he could manage. "It's fine… it's workin' pretty well. You really think Anti and Henrik are-?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't they be?" Chase shrugged. "I mean- from what I can tell, it's the best solution to our problems. You know what I mean? Like… we're all horny as hell, we all need release, and… I don't know, I guess we understand that doing things together won't make it as weird as we thought it would. If that makes sense?"</p><p>"Yeah," Marvin said, perhaps too quickly. But how could he help it? His mind was flooded with the wanton image of Jackie's lips stretched around his cock, taking him as deeply as he could manage, swallowing him up and letting his cum drip down his chin… If Marvin wasn't already hard, he'd sure be hard now. Chase snickered his way, fixing him with knowing eyes.</p><p>"Which one was it?" Chase asked him, already seeming aware of Marvin's debauchery. "Was it Jackie or Anti? C'mon, dude, you're not fooling me- your dick was way more gnarly before Hen and I came back, who creamed you?"</p><p>"Oh, dear <em>God</em>, never say that again…" Marvin muttered, everything about that phrasing making him want to barf. Or maybe it was the upside-down part… <em>no</em>, definitely the question. "And… don't tell him I told you, but it was Jackie, alright? He's… really fuckin' <em>great</em> with his lips, dude…"</p><p>Chase let out a low whistle, briefly letting his mind wander, thinking about that image. His jeans only tightened, but considering Marvin's predicament, he felt he couldn't complain.</p><p>"Nice, man… I could see it."</p><p>"Who helped you out, then?" Marvin challenged him. "I told you, now it's your turn… there's no way you've got such a clear head if you <em>haven't</em> already gotten some."</p><p>Chase's lips twisted into a smirk. "You've got me there… well, don't be alarmed, but Robbie's <em>really</em> good with his hands."</p><p>Marvin's mouth fell agape. "<em>Robbie</em>? Man, does he even… I didn't know Robbie <em>fucked</em>. He always seemed so innocent…"</p><p>Chase snorted. "Yeah, <em>nothing</em> innocent about that little monster… did you know he has a daddy kink? Like, <em>holy shit</em>, our Robbie…"</p><p>
  <em>This potion really brought out our dark sides, didn't it?</em>
</p><p>"So…" Marvin breathed, feeling his face starting to grow ever more heavy from the hanging ordeal. "So that means… you've got someone to help you through the next three or so days?"</p><p>"Three <em>days</em>?!"</p><p>"Ohh…" Marvin mumbled, head falling back. "Guess I didn't tell you all how long the potion lasts, huh? Well… the undiluted potion, anyway… it's <em>meant </em>to be less potent."</p><p>Chase's eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline. <em>Three days</em>? That was, like… a whole long weekend! Oh, man… they'd really gotten themselves into a pickle, hadn't they? What were they gonna do? Would Robbie be alright with their relationship being more than a one-off thing? He… well, actually, Robbie didn't seem like the kind of person to refuse him. But still… three days was a lot of commitment compared to a simple one-time fling.</p><p>
  <em>I hope everyone knows what they're doing…</em>
</p><p>"Sorry…" Marvin trailed off, noticing that Chase hadn't spoken in a while. "I mean… guess it's all my fault, huh? And the antidote for the aphrodisiac takes, like, three weeks to make 'cause you gotta let it simmer… y'think Jackie would help me out if I asked him? I mean… he seemed into it earlier, but now…"</p><p>Chase sighed, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't speak for Jackie, after all- the other man never seemed to do what he predicted, never followed one pattern of behaviour. "I mean… maybe. But if that fails, I guess <em>I </em>could give ye a hand..."</p><p>"I…" Marvin started, blinking softly. "I'd ask if you were serious, but I'm pretty sure the circumstances say it all…"</p><p>"I'm serious." Chase agreed, shrugging vaguely, eyes clouding over once again with a hint of lust. "I mean- we've gotta stick together through this, right? There's nothing we can do but jerk it for the next three days, so… might as well jerk each other. Or somethin'. I suck at metaphors…"</p><p>Marvin, despite himself, let out a snort of amusement. Oh, Chase… even in this strange scenario, he remained just the same as ever. From his upside-down position, Marvin could see Chase's eyes flash, a smirk taking over his lips.</p><p>"Well, metaphors aren't the <em>only </em>thing I suck at…" Chase trailed off, thumbing teasingly along Marvin's inner thigh. "If you wanna try this out. I promise, after the potion wears off, it doesn't need to be weird. It's just a situational thing…"</p><p>Both of them knew, somehow, that it was a total lie. But of all the options… maybe letting Chase do this wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't as though they'd been perfectly clean and innocent all day, either way…</p><p>"'M all yours," Marvin agreed with a needy sigh, breath hitching as Chase pressed teasingly at the base of his cock. "If you hurry up and take me before I find someone to replace you…"</p><p>"Feisty," Chase commented, though he wasted no time in fulfilling Marvin's needy request. Chase grabbed at Marvin's ass, kissing warmly down his thighs, pressed right against the magician's front in an aerial 69 position. Maybe, if he was lucky, Marvin would return the favour he was about to provide. But that wouldn't be necessary. Chase found pleasure in giving, and just hearing Marvin's moans and hums would be more than enough to satisfy his own yearning.</p><p><em>"Oh</em>, fuck…" Marvin couldn't help but whine, fingers twitching wantonly as Chase took him into his mouth, hardly teasing him at all, swallowing him down as efficiently as he could. He was experienced, and <em>that</em> was news, but he found he didn't have the capacity to question it.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, Chase, this… 's so <em>hot</em>…"</p><p>Upside-down, getting head, pressed right into Chase's tented trousers and stifling his moans in the stuffy heat of his partner's groin, Marvin felt as though there was almost no point pretending he didn't want this. But he could be useful too- as he unbuttoned Chase's pants and mouthed teasingly at his covered cock, he wrapped his arms around Chase's thighs, pressing their bodies more tightly together. This…</p><p>
  <em>This is nice.</em>
</p><p>Chase hummed around him, bobbing his head slowly, so reminiscent of Jackie but so <em>different</em> as well. Chase's lips were rougher, his technique not nearly as soothing- but right now, Marvin didn't exactly need to be <em>soothed</em>. He was riled up, his pleasure <em>far</em> outweighed his pain, and in this new position he was finally able to enjoy the embrace to the fullest.</p><p>"Lemme suck you off," Marvin all-but pleaded, teasing his fingers beneath Chase's underwear. Cheeks flushed, eyes glassy- he looked so <em>desperate</em> that Chase simply couldn't refuse him. He used one of his hands to shove down his bottom layers, exposing himself fully, all the while taking as much of Marvin as he could between his lips. Oh, it felt <em>good</em> to be needed…</p><p>"<em>Mmh</em>," Chase moaned roughly, brow creasing as Marvin finally started to tease him with his tongue. "<em>Shit</em>… don't stop, Marv, don't stop..."</p><p>Marvin didn't dare. This was hot, and sultry, and <em>completely </em>irresponsible- he <em>loved</em> it. If Chase remained willing over the next few days, getting through this aphrodisiac mess would be a piece of cake. He moaned teasingly around Chase's cock, nose pressed into his thigh, taking as much as he could, and he could already feel Chase's orgasm getting close. He smirked to himself, working the shaft with his tongue, tasting the pre that was streaming from the tip. Maybe these new feelings weren't so bad after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting Cocky?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay in here, and <em>do not</em> move," Henrik commanded, glaring at Anti. "I will return shortly…"</p><p>"Oh, ye- ye just gonna <em>leave</em> me in here with the fuckin' potion fumes, huh?" Anti snapped, folding his arms. Already he could feel his libido growing, his arousal creeping further, engulfing him with a further wave of heat. He bit at his lip, pleasure fighting back the pain. Henrik's glare only deepened.</p><p>"On the couch, and <em>stay</em> there," Henrik finished, turning and walking down the hall, entering the bathroom. Oh, and Anti could only <em>imagine</em> what he'd be doing in there…</p><p>"Prick," Anti muttered under his breath, pressing down lightly on his crotch to relieve the pressure. He couldn't lie- he wasn't an exhibitionist by any stretch of the word. He didn't really want to get caught with his dick out, jerking it to whoever his mind conjured up first. What if he said their name? God, that'd be humiliating… Chase would never let him live it down, and Marvin would laugh at him, and <em>Henrik</em> would never see him the same way again.</p><p>Although… maybe that was a good thing?</p><p>No. Stupid idea. <em>Don't jerk it in public, weirdo.</em></p><p>"Fuckin' asshat… makin' me wait out here while he's jackin' off in the fuckin toilet… how come <em>I</em> don't get breaks, huh? How come I've gotta wait out here like some kinda fuckin <em>animal</em>…?"</p><p>Of course, there was no response. Why should there be? God, Anti really <em>was</em> losing his head at this rate. Losing his thoughts, letting his mind wander until scenes started to form, teasing him, trying to make him <em>crack</em>. Jackie, riding him, muttering obscene threats and little pleas to go faster in between, rolling his hips down… then it was Marvin, flashing Anti those teasing blue eyes, grinding against him while Anti held him up against a wall. Was he choking him? That'd be fun, wouldn't it? Yes, Marvin's cheeks growing steadily more flushed, his throat strained, Anti's teeth nipping and biting all the while at Marvin's lips. <em>Mmh</em>… oh, <em>fuck</em>, this was dangerous.</p><p>Palming ever faster, his fantasy shifted again, the tightness in his jeans only thickening further. Henrik, forcing him to his knees, pressing his face into the cool bathroom tiles as he lubed up and took him from behind. Anti's moans being muffled by the floor, his hand imprinted by the drain, his hips gripped by strong, callused hands. Henrik calling out his name, swearing at him, degrading him like the filthy little <em>bitch</em> he was.</p><p>He shocked himself alert again, retracting his hand and curling in on himself. It'd be easier to keep his head if he didn't tempt himself like that. And yet… it had all seemed so <em>real</em>. So close. So… wistful, and hopeful, and desperate?</p><p>
  <em>I can still hear him groaning out my goddamn name…</em>
</p><p>Fuck. Just… <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>It wasn't a dream at all. Those moans were <em>real</em>.</p><p>Anti rose from his seat with shaky legs, <em>knowing</em> what he'd just heard- there was no mistaking it, was there? Henrik's voice, his accent, muffled slightly by the walls- yet it was undeniably <em>him</em>. Moaning out Anti's name. Oh, this was all just too <em>good</em>, and too <em>bad</em> at the same time. Ah, shit… </p><p>Anti's hand twisted around the doorknob and he flung it open, surprised that it hadn't been locked. Maybe Henrik was simply too horny to check the lock- maybe he'd been under the impression that Anti would be a <em>good</em> little <em>puppet</em> and stay in his seat. Oh, how wrong he was… And Anti smirked his way, triumphant, watching Henrik's indifferent mask slip a little in horror.</p><p>"A- Anti, have you not heard of <em>knocking</em>?" Henrik exclaimed, brows furrowing in annoyance. "Mein Gott…"</p><p>"Don't play <em>coy</em> with me, Doc," Anti interceded before Henrik could start one of his ever-boring spiels. "I heard ye moanin' out my name in here…"</p><p>Henrik flushed further, though he didn't admit to anything. He drew his coat just a little tighter around his front, but it couldn't hide the fact that Henrik's fly was undone, nor the smears of pre on his fingers.</p><p>Anti tittered under his breath, looking the dishevelled man over. "Oh, you dirty, <em>dirty</em> man…"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>," Anti commanded, advancing further, pressing Henrik up against the bathroom wall. "Y'know, if it was anyone else, I might've just laughed… but no. It was <em>me</em>. Ye find me attractive, Doc? Ye want me to rile you up and tease ye, is that why ye wanted me inside? Did ye fantasise about me findin' ye like this, havin' my way with ye? Huh?"</p><p>Henrik let out an embarrassed huff, Anti's breath starting to fog up his glasses. Oh, he looked like a <em>treat</em>… all hot and bothered, pressed against a wall, completely and utterly at Anti's mercy… <em>Mmm</em>, he could get used to this.</p><p>"No?" Anti teased cockily. "Well, care to enlighten me? What were ye thinkin' about, hm? I'll tell ye what <em>I</em> was thinkin'... You, 'n me, alone in here. You fuckin' me raw against the tiles. Would ye like that, huh? I can <em>feel</em> ye gettin' harder, Henrik, start talkin'..."</p><p>Henrik finally sighed, shuddering all over at the sensation of Anti's heavy breaths falling onto his neck. <em>Gott</em>… why did it have to be him? Out of <em>everyone</em>… why did it have to be <em>Anti</em> he was heated for?</p><p>"I…" Henrik swallowed, "I was thinking of… you are right, Anti, it is <em>you</em>, but… It is the potion! Trust me, I do <em>not</em> have feelings for you, I just… o-oh, <em>that…</em>"</p><p>"There, there…" Anti cooed, fingers gliding just <em>so</em> against Henrik's exposed cock, grinding up slowly against him in ways that made Henrik gasp for more. He shouldn't enjoy this, should he? Well… <em>alright</em>, he was willing to give himself the benefit of the doubt. It was the potion, he had to remember, the <em>potion </em>was causing these feelings… But the potion wasn't stopping him from saying 'no'.</p><p>"Awh, look at ye…" Anti murmured, lips just inches from Henrik's own. "So <em>needy</em> for my touch… y'know what, Doc? I've got a deal for ye. I'm desperate, and you… you're <em>really</em> fuckin' desperate, and I think the two of us could come up with <em>something</em> to do that would, ah… <em>get rid</em> of the tension. You follow?"</p><p>Henrik let out an embarrassingly needy whine, tilting his head when Anti started licking and kissing at the side of his face. The gesture was gross, truly, but… sometimes Henrik liked that in an embrace. He could feel himself growing harder ever faster, he could feel <em>Anti</em>'s arousal, he could see red soaking through Anti's shirt, smearing against Henrik's coat.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"You think I will have sex with you in our bathroom?" Henrik shuddered, his voice breathy with lust. "You think that I would knowingly submit to you?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter who submits," Anti uttered, and- okay, maybe he was losing a lot of his control over the situation, but… oh, as soon as Henrik's lips twitched he <em>knew</em> he'd made the right call.</p><p>Henrik, now evidently a lot more comfortable with the plan, shoved Anti to his knees and kissed him. It was the messiest goddamn kiss Anti had ever shared- and Anti once made out with Wilford on a dare, so that was <em>saying</em> something. All teeth and tongue, bloodied and bitter, and it was <em>everything</em> the two of them never even knew they needed.</p><p>"Then <em>submit</em>," Henrik demanded, a smirk playing on his cocky, reddened lips.</p><p>Oh, Anti was <em>very much</em> happy to oblige…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"O-oh…"</em>
</p><p>Jameson swallowed up Jackie's sweet moans with kisses, touches that hadn't lost their warmth, rolling his hips down and pressing his partner into the mattress. Jackie was flushed- hot, red and sweaty, his hair drying quickly in the air, his eyes darkened with lust. Jameson hummed silently, body tensing with the wave of another orgasm, spilling inside of Jackie for what had to be the second time so far. Was it bad to hope there'd be a third?</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, yes, JJ, I… <em>mmh</em>…" Jackie pleaded, rocking desperately back as Jameson fucked into him. "God, fill me up… you fill me up so <em>good</em>…"</p><p>The lack of two-way conversation had always seemed awkward in Jameson's bedroom experiences, but somehow, being with Jackie completely negated any need for concern. His voice was strong enough for both of them- and <em>oh</em>… Jameson wanted to hear more of it. These feelings were so sudden, but so <em>real</em>… He thrust further, moving to kiss at Jackie's neck again, his hands pressing and teasing at Jackie's hips. This was so delightful… was it bad to want even more of this?</p><p>
  <em>When will this potion wear off…?</em>
</p><p>Jameson found he didn't quite care, as long as he could have Jackie until it was over. As long as his roommate didn't grow tired of his presence, as long as they could handle it together… he wouldn't mind it. He wouldn't mind it one <em>bit</em>.</p><p>"Yes, <em>yes</em>!" Jackie cried out, shuddering, his orgasm bringing a fresh wave of pleasure and tingles through his veins, stealing his very breath away. He didn't know whether it was the potion's effects or if Jameson was just that <em>good</em>, but <em>fuck</em>, he never wanted this to end…</p><p>"O-oh my god…" Jackie panted, slowing his motions, letting Jameson's rhythm carry him along. "Oh m-my… <em>JJ</em>… you've been h-holding out on me, man… where'd you learn to… <em>fuck</em>, doesn't matter, just… do that again, <em>please</em>…"</p><p>
  <em>Do… what, exactly?</em>
</p><p>Jameson tilted his head, signing that he was confused, though he kept up his pace, rocking into Jackie all the while. He didn't dare stop- if Jackie was feeling anything similar to his own desires, it was best if they took no breaks, for otherwise the yearning would simply grow to be too much…</p><p>"<em>Anything</em>," Jackie pleaded, fingers clenching in the sheets. "A-anything, JJ, you're so <em>good</em>… just don't stop…"</p><p>Well. Jameson was certainly <em>happy</em> to oblige with that…</p><p>"Mmh…" Jackie moaned when Jameson pushed him softly down, drawing himself out at a snail's pace- <em>God</em>, he was so big… so much bigger than fingers. Jackie whined at the loss of contact, pleading vaguely, feeling Jameson's hot, wet mouth descending on his skin. He trailed down, kissing Jackie's stomach all the while, and Jackie's muscles seemed to tense at the very idea that crossed his mind.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>…" Jackie gasped, arching his back, Jameson's tongue working so skilfully at his flushed skin. Jameson himself couldn't seem to stop smiling. He teased Jackie's clit expertly, noticing that it was larger than average- must have been the hormones- but it didn't deter him for a moment. He swirled his tongue around the mass of nerves, tasting himself around it, and something else oh so <em>lovely</em>…</p><p>Jameson's abdomen burned with desire, and he buried his head between Jackie's thighs, pure ecstasy filling his body as he stroked himself, rutting against the pillows. What kind of gentleman wouldn't know how to use his mouth to please? He prided himself on being <em>excellent</em> with his tongue, even if he couldn't use it to form words. It had so many other applications, and Jackie was going to discover them <em>all</em>...</p><p>"Fuck- don't stop, don't <em>stop</em>…" Jackie keened, toes curling at the stimulation. Shit… this had gone so much better than he'd ever have hoped. He wondered for the briefest moment how the others were dealing with their ever-growing highs...?</p><p>
  <b>——————–</b>
</p><p><em>"Scheisse, Anti…"</em> Henrik hissed, legs practically losing their stability as Anti lapped and sucked at his cock, pressed right up into Henrik's groin, swallowing him so <em>deeply</em>… This wasn't how he'd expected today to go. This wasn't how he'd expected to end up- cringing internally against the bathroom wall, torn between praising Anti and appreciating this, or forcing himself to loathe every second of it. <em>Fuck</em>, this wasn't right… Henrik should have been better than this. He should be <em>above</em> these primal instincts, these desires… he should never have let Anti catch wind of his sick little fantasy.</p><p>
  <em>But look at where it got me… oh, he is so skilled with that mouth…</em>
</p><p>Henrik grunted, conflicted, his head pounding with the weight of what he'd allowed… the fact that he was able to think clearly meant that Anti was doing his job well. <em>Verdammt… </em>he wished it was not so. Didn't he? Did he <em>like</em> this? Beyond the need to be soothed, the need for action- did he <em>enjoy</em> the fact that Anti was pleasuring him, all messy and dirty and passionate…? Henrik knew that the passion wasn't a sign that Anti felt for him, thank <em>God</em>… It was a means to an end. This meant nothing. This was <em>nothing</em> to worry about…</p><p><em>Oh</em>, but he couldn't <em>stop</em>.</p><p>"Relax, Doc…" Anti hummed mockingly, tonguing so <em>sinfully</em> around Henrik's tip. "You know you need this… why don't ye get off your high horse and ride <em>somethin'</em> <em>else </em>instead…?"</p><p>"Mein Gott, Anti, you are <em>disgusting</em>…" Henrik grunted, closing his eyes, not trusting himself to keep from crying. The stimulation was such <em>sweet</em>, sickly relief… He wanted more. He wanted this to be <em>over</em>. He wanted… oh, <em>fuck</em>, he- he wasn't going to-</p><p>Henrik's breath caught in his throat as he came, his fingers trembling, his body spasming as though it was the very first time he'd felt such pleasure. It was embarrassing, but it was so <em>hot</em>, so fulfilling… Henrik struggled to find his lungs again, his hands shaking, coming down from that intense wave of pleasure as he found himself face to face with his begrudging partner's groin. <em>Oh</em>…</p><p>"Your turn, Doc," Anti murmured, trying not to let his eagerness show, stroking his aching cock as he waited impatiently for Henrik to gather his wits. "I helped ye, now you've gotta help me… <em>fuck</em>, I need ye… don't ye know how much I <em>need</em> ye right now, <em>Henrik</em>…?"</p><p>Henrik couldn't stop himself from moaning aloud at the way his name fell from Anti's lips- oh, God, this was happening… He wasn't against giving head, he <em>truly</em> wasn't, and for a few moments there was nothing holding him back. Hazy, driven purely by lust, his inhibitions forgotten, Henrik sunk shakily to his knees and started to touch. His mouth watered, his tongue ready to be used, his mind in scattered shambles that were slowly piecing themselves together again. Slowly… <em>oh</em>, he would have to thank Anti later…</p><p>That was a sentiment he'd truly never felt before.</p><p>Henrik let Anti tease at his lips, taking his cock into his mouth, lips stretched around him as he let out what seemed to be a contented, satisfied hum. Anti almost couldn't believe it- but <em>oh</em>, that felt so nice… Anti hadn't been keeping track of how long they'd been under this damn potion, but none of that mattered in this moment. None of it mattered when Henrik was sucking his cock, eyes closed and watering, but not choking in pain. He moved much more slowly than Anti was used to, much more carefully… his tongue dipped in all of Anti's bumps and raises, putting pressure on his veins, bringing the glitch to his near-breaking point. <em>Mh</em>… Anti quite liked this. Anti liked this a <em>lot</em>…</p><p>"Look at you…" Anti mused, unable to help himself from showering Henrik in dirty praise- it was a force of habit, it seemed. Most of his partners seemed to enjoy it- and looking down at the way Henrik shivered in response to his words, he figured Henrik felt the same way.</p><p>"I'd never have thought you'd be <em>so </em>good at sucking cock…" Anti hummed, bucking forward slightly, the added pressure causing Henrik to choke. "There, there… take it like a <em>man</em>, Doc. Don't you look so <em>good</em> like that…?"</p><p>Henrik moaned in muffled agreement, <em>anything</em> to shut Anti up, <em>God</em> was it hard to focus when he pictured that smug, grinning face… He gagged on Anti's length, huffing in annoyance, pulling off and glaring up at his apparent partner with steely eyes.</p><p>"I cannot <em>breathe</em> when you do that," Henrik chided, lips twisted into a frown. "Be <em>patient</em>, for once in your miserable life…"</p><p>"Only miserable with <em>you</em>, Doc," Anti retorted, clearly losing his ability to restrain himself. "<em>Fuck</em>… if ye don't keep goin' I think I might die…"</p><p>"If only."</p><p>"<em>Asshole</em>," Anti grunted, whining through his teeth when Henrik got to his feet. "The <em>fuck</em> are ye doin', we had a-"</p><p>"<em>Quiet</em>, you incessant little <em>bitch</em>…" Henrik growled, shoving Anti harshly against the wall and pinning him there. "I cannot take your impatient tendencies anymore… if you want release, <em>I</em> will provide it… but not in the way you want it. I'd normally be prepared for this, but…"</p><p>Henrik let out an apathetic sigh, tugging Anti's hair back, taking pleasure in how he <em>squirmed</em>. "You do not care for protection, do you?"</p><p>"You can't knock me up either way…" Anti hissed, the tiles so cold against his heated skin. He tensed, feeling Henrik's cock teasing around his entrance, letting out an embarrassingly needy whine. <em>Fuck</em>…</p><p>"Go for it, <em>coward</em>!" Anti goaded, pushing back against Henrik, knowing he was bound to be punished for it. "<em>Fuck</em> me like ye don't wanna strangle me…"</p><p>"I could do both," Henrik challenged, tilting his head to one side, smirking as Anti's face grew red with heat. So flushed and heavy, just for <em>him</em>… it was hard to believe he'd never entertained this idea before. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to put Anti back in his place, even if Anti would ultimately enjoy the experience… Perhaps Henrik merely had a sadistic streak.</p><p>"Then do <em>both</em>," Anti grunted, "<em>do it</em>!</p><p>Henrik wanted to- <em>God</em>, did he want to… but there was something nagging in his mind. Something curling in his stomach, something… something he'd forgotten about. He was meant to be in here for a quick break only- he was meant to be going back outside… he'd left Marvin hanging, and- oh, <em>fuck</em>, how long had it been?!</p><p>"Wh- <em>hey</em>!" Anti huffed indignantly when Henrik's hands left his hips. "<em>Bitch</em>, don't you <em>dare</em> leave me like this-!"</p><p>"How long have we been in here?!" Henrik uttered frantically, searching his coat pockets for his phone. "<em>Gott</em>, ich bin ein <em>fool</em>…"</p><p>Anti groaned heavily against the wall, hardly wanting to move- he was so close, so <em>close</em>… he wanted relief so badly.</p><p>"What d'ye-"</p><p>"Marvin was only meant to be upside-down for one hour..." Henrik shivered, wrestling with the doorknob as he pulled up his trousers. "Longer stress on his internal organs could lead to health complications- ach, that was so <em>stupid</em> of me…"</p><p>Anti kicked off his jeans, following Henrik, not going to stoop to jerking himself off alone in there like some kind of <em>loser</em>. He'd fulfilled his side of the bargain- he did <em>everything</em> Henrik wanted, and now he was being pushed aside? <em>No</em>. Not on his watch.</p><p>He wasn't going to sit around in silence while <em>everyone else</em> got relief. Not anymore...</p><p>"He'll be <em>fine</em>, Doc, just- <em>fuck</em>, 'm so close…"</p><p>Henrik stared incredulously at Anti, panic in his eyes. "Are you <em>insane</em>?! This is a <em>real</em> problem, it is more serious than <em>your </em>own satisfaction! Marvin could have <em>died</em> if we had continued-"</p><p>"Oh, so it's <em>my</em> fault?!" Anti hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "<em>Great</em>, now <em>I'm</em> the asshole!"</p><p>"That is <em>not</em>-"</p><p>"No, go ahead!" Anti growled, the vessels in his arms bulging as his blood pressure heightened intensely, fueled by his angry interpretation of lust. "Just <em>blame it all on me</em>, like everyone-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Henrik interrupted, tugging Anti closer. Anti half-expected a punch or a slap to the head, bracing himself for impact, but found himself questioning everything he'd ever known when Henrik did none of that. Henrik had pulled him in to <em>kiss </em>him, the same messy, passionate kiss they'd shared in the beginning of their rapidly evolving afternoon. He had some extra drive, some form of <em>urgency</em>, and the kiss was over before Anti could even get invested. He growled when Henrik tried to pull away, holding him in place, capturing his lips again.</p><p>Somehow, the fact that Henrik was reluctant to let go made him feel <em>accomplished </em>inside…</p><p>"I- I cannot," Henrik tried to explain, though he actively participated in Anti's kisses, his tongue swiping the glitch's bottom lip. "I- <em>Anti</em>, we must-"</p><p>"He'll last another five minutes!" Anti all-but pleaded, rocking and grinding against Henrik's thigh. "Don't make me say I need ye again, Doc, that shit's <em>humiliatin'</em>..."</p><p><em>"Shut up…</em>" Henrik muttered again, this time muffled by Anti's addictive lips on his. "We… we can do this on the way..."</p><p>Anti growled, biting at Henrik's lip, tugging him in the direction of the door. He despised this man sometimes… and sometimes, he yearned for him, apparently so much more than he'd thought…</p><p>"Then fucking <em>move</em>… or he might even <em>die </em>before we get there…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>